


Миллион разных мест, где я смогу побывать

by Fotini, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Если начальство хочет знать, каким образом Джаред Падалеки вдруг оказался замешан в деле о самых опасных и разыскиваемых в стране террористах, то, уж будьте уверены, Дженсен Эклз им все подробно объяснит





	Миллион разных мест, где я смогу побывать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Million Places I Can Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178198) by [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal). 



> Шпионское AU

— Агент Эклз!

— Сэр.

— Расскажите своими словами, с чего началась вся эта ситуация с Падалеки.

— Ситуация? 

— Как все началось?

***

Понятия не имею, почему Крис тогда выбрал именно этот клуб. Его группа только что отыграла отличный концерт. Все были в диком восторге. Я, будучи и близким другом и коллегой, плюс по совместительству еще и неофициальным роуди, помогал с погрузкой оборудования. После чего мы все там же и остались праздновать. Так хорошо веселились, что нас из бара попросили. А так как мы все еще были на подъеме после концерта и выпивки, Крис предложил завалиться в тот клуб.

И я не знал, что это гей–клуб, пока мы не оказались внутри. Крис божился, что ему все равно; он заказывал выпивку снова и снова, а потом и вовсе сбежал на танцпол. Очевидно, пьян он был капитально, наплевал на все и вскоре танцевал уже только джинсах и в черной ковбойской шляпе. Хотя, видимо, ума ему все же хватило не надеть розовую.

Я сам был в стельку, глазел на танцующих парней и не замечал Джареда, пока он не оказался рядом со мной у стойки бара. Он так смотрел на меня, словно я там был единственным. А потом появился Крис и снова море выпивки. Потом мы с Джаредом принялись целоваться, и я оказался у него дома.

***

— Понятно, так все началось. Однако, как я понимаю, мистер Падалеки был не просто парнем на одну ночь.

— Ничего другого я не ожидал. Тем более, встретиться с Джа... мистером Падалеки вновь.

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

***

В тот раз мне срочно нужно было выбраться из города, но все пошло наперекосяк. Я оказался посреди Барселоны с толпой вооруженных громил на хвосте и не имея понятия, куда подевался Крис со своим фургоном. Лучшее, что я мог сделать — затеряться на оживленных туристических улицах. Ну и стоило мне только свернуть к Саграда Фамилия, как я столкнулся с до боли знакомым человеком.

— Дженсен? — вглядываясь в мое лицо, удивился Джаред. На его вечно растрепанных волосах сидели солнечные очки, а на шее болтался фотоаппарат. Выглядел Джаред радостным туристом.

— Джаред! Ух ты! Какими судьбами?

В таком месте сам я выглядел странновато в костюме с галстуком. У меня даже солнечных очков не было! Торчал там как белая ворона.

— Я в отпуске. Всегда мечтал тут побывать. Закончил колледж и решил посмотреть Европу. До того, как начну искать работу.

Джаред смотрел на меня во все глаза.

— Правда, не ожидал, что в одиночку это будет не так весело, — немного грустно добавил он.

— Ты один? — я молниеносно придумал план и, выхватив из рук Джареда сумку, полез в нее. Как и ожидалось, внутри нашлась дешевая сувенирная футболка. Пиджак и галстук тут же полетели в сумку. Было видно, как сквозь толпу, распихивая туристов направо и налево, продвигались охранники из Консульства. Надо поторопиться! Я натянул футболку прямо на рубашку, благо размер Джареда позволял.

— Та–дам! Больше ты не один. Теперь ты со мной! — и я улыбнулся ему нервной маниакальной улыбкой.

Джаред в ответ засмеялся как–то несмело. Словно одновременно и боялся, и был рад такому обстоятельству. Я обнял его за талию, он тут же положил руку мне на плечи. Пятерней я разворошил свою аккуратную прическу и стащил с головы Джаред его очки. Теперь никто не распознает во мне импозантного мужчину, который недавно спешил по улице.

В ухе ожил Крис, что–то ворча про радиопомехи. Громко для него, и для Джареда, я сказал:

— Утром в десять у меня самолет. Но до того момента — я весь твой!

Джаред прижал меня к себе и хриплым голосом произнес:

— До утра? Не хочешь тогда сходить на экскурсию по моему номеру?

Это прозвучало так многообещающе.

— Вперед!

***

— Это все интересно, агент Эклз, но все–таки не объясняет, почему мистер Падалеки оказался в самом центре дела Миллера.

— Это как раз случилось позже. Уже после того, как мы встретились еще несколько раз…

— Можно поподробнее? Для протокола.

***

Не знаю почему, но если на миссии ранят напарника агента, последнего тоже отсылают в вынужденный отпуск. Хотя сам Крис не очень волновался из–за того, что его подстрелили. Он даже «спасибо» сказал. Как только перестал ругаться. Как бы там ни было, эта пуля подтолкнула его к решению нашей тогдашней проблемы — он все–таки сумел найти нужный код и открыл электронные двери. Так что мы подорвали подземную лабораторию, успели благополучно свалить, прихватив с собой американского ученого, которого там, по слухам, держали в заточении, а все скачанные данные переслали Мише. С учетом всего изложенного, нас отправили отдыхать.

А Крис даже ранен был не смертельно. Так, царапина.

Но свои десять дней отпуска я получил. Никаких тебе миссий, перелетов из одной точки мира в противоположную, а самое главное — никаких перестрелок. 

Я выдраил свой дом. Покрасил пол. Подстриг газон. Прочитал книгу и уже на второй главе разгадал финал. Посмотрел три сезона «24» одним махом и постоянно ржал. И где–то на пятый день заскучал. Поэтому решил сходить на пробежку в соседний парк.

Я остановился попить воды и не заметил огромную собаку, гоняющуюся за белкой. Не заметил, до момента, как она на меня налетела. Собака, не белка. Затем еще и владелец этой собаки, пристегнутый к поводку с другого конца, сбил меня с ног.

Эти лохмы я узнаю всегда и везде.

— Не знал, что у тебя есть собака, — сказал я вместо приветствия.

— Не знал, что ты живешь рядом, — ответил Джаред. — Он у меня недавно. После возвращения из Европы, точнее, Англии… В общем, моя подруга работает в приюте… Его собирались усыпить… — голос Джареда дрогнул. Пес же в это время бросил охоту за белкой и, неприлично развалившись, почесывал задней лапой за ухом. — Его зовут Харли.

Я высвободил руку и протянул ее псу. Тот подобрался и протянул свою лапу в ответ.

— Приятно познакомится. Ты должен мне бутылку воды.

Джаред рассмеялся.

— Ладно тебе, зануда. Я куплю тебе кофе.

В общем, не такой уж плохой в итоге у меня выдался вынужденный отдых.

Как оказалось, жил Джаред с той самой подругой из приюта. София, миниатюрная брюнетка, сразу дала понять, что отрежет мне яйца садовыми ножницами, если я обижу Джареда. Снова. Очевидно, наши с ним предыдущие столкновения она не воспринимала как нечто приятное. Проведя в их квартире следующие двое суток, я реально осознал всю серьезность ее угроз. Со своим симпатичным парнем Чадом она обращалась довольно жестко.

Джаред только смеялся, выслушивая жуткие подробности пыток для Чада, после того, как тот посмел не предупредить об опоздании на ужин. Ему явно нравилась эта особенность Софии. К тому же, она еще нацелилась подробно допросить меня. При этом Джаред со всем тщанием старался не подавать вида, как внимательно он нас слушает.

— Чем ты занимаешься, Дженсен? Мне надо знать, чтобы понять, сможешь ли ты поддерживать образ жизни, к которому Джаред привык.

Думается мне, амплуа таинственного незнакомца вряд ли ей по душе.

— Я много путешествую и пишу о том, где побывал.

— Автор путевых очерков, — тут же поправила меня София. — И хорошо платят?

— Нормально, — зарплата моя, конечно, не бог весть какое состояние, но у меня и времени не было тратить ее на что–то свыше базовых потребностей. — Достаточно, чтобы обеспечить Джареда желейными червяками и мороженым.

При этих словах Джаред покраснел. Он признался, что любит сладкое, когда я однажды вместе с использованными презервативами обнаружил пару пустых пакетов от желеек.

Понятное дело, когда Чад наконец явился, нам самим надо было уходить. Так–то мы планировали посмотреть бейсбол под заказанную на дом китайскую еду. Однако эти любовнички, наверняка, займутся сексом и «нам такое зрелище явно будет противно» — слова Джареда. Он уговаривал посмотреть матч в баре. Мне нужно было принять решение. Если бы это был простой парнишка на ночь, я бы согласился на бар. Но ведь, с другой стороны, это же…

— Мы можем продолжить веселье у меня дома. Уверен, игру и там можно посмотреть.

Джаред улыбался так широко, словно я ему кондитерскую отдал в полное распоряжение.

***

— Это объясняет развитие ваших отношений. Продолжаем. Я хочу в деталях узнать, как в деле появился Розенбаум.

— Это случилось после того, как мы с Джаредом съехались.

— Отсюда поподробней, пожалуйста.

***

Неделю назад Чад сделал предложение Софии. На что она не дала четкого ответа, а только изъявила желание пожить вместе. Джаред рассказал мне об этом по телефону, когда я как раз проводил разведку офиса ДДМ в Вашингтоне. Крис все время, пока я вставлял в вопли Джареда свои «да» и «ага», бросал на меня недовольные взгляды. Оказывается, Чад для этого случая выложился по полной: яхта, крутое дорогое шампанское. Ради того, чтобы оставить их наедине, Джареду с Харли пришлось провести ночь в приюте для животных.

Джаред принялся ныть, что вот теперь ему придется искать нового соседа, когда я выпалил:

— Почему бы тебе не переехать ко мне?

Крис даже бросил слежку за главным входом небоскреба и, отняв от глаз бинокль, уставился на меня.

— Ты уверен? Мы всего несколько месяцев встречаемся.

Этот вопрос был отличным вариантом дать задний ход. Да и Крис безмолвно кричал мне «нет!».

Я проигнорировал обоих.

— Уверен. У меня много места. И потом, у тебя будет своя спальня. Ну знаешь, как у настоящих соседей — свое пространство. Посмотрим, как у нас получится.

Джаред рассмеялся.

— Сомневаюсь, что буду спать где–то, кроме твоей постели. Но это серьезный шаг. Я и твоих друзей не знаю. Еще Харли…

— Джаред, — прервал я его речь, — я тут немножко занят…

Крис, проведя ладонью по своей шее, торопил меня закругляться. Затем выглянул в окно и потянулся за фотоаппаратом.

— Завтра я вернусь и мы обсудим это еще раз лично. Не думаю, что София выгонит тебя так скоро.

— Да, конечно, — голос Джареда показался мне немного взволнованным. Внутри все сжалось. Может, я сильно на него давлю? — Думаю, мне нравится эта идея — жить с тобой. Увидимся завтра.

Я закончил разговор с дурацкой улыбкой во весь рот. Вернувшись к наблюдению, увидел, как из дверей здания на перекур вышел Морган в интересной компании. С ним был Уэллинг, правая рука Розенбаума.

Я позвонил Джареду сразу, как приземлился мой самолет. Он с Харли встречал меня у дверей дома. У подъездной дорожки я на секунду притормозил, наблюдая, как они оба синхронно приветственно машут мне. Джаред рукой, а Харли — хвостом. Тогда–то я и перестал жалеть о том, что попросил его переехать. Я понял, как приятно, когда тебя кто–то встречает у дверей.

Остаток пути я прошагал не останавливаясь, бросил сумку у ног и крепко обнял Джареда.

— Привет.

Джаред вместо ответа склонил голову и крепко меня поцеловал. Пришлось с неохотой отстраниться, потому что Харли начал лаять. Все также обнимаясь с Джаредом, я обернулся посмотреть, что же так взволновало собаку. Это оказался мой сосед. Он шел по дорожке к своему дому и как–то странно нам улыбался.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Келли, — крикнул я ему. — Это Джаред, мой бойфренд. Он теперь тут часто будет появляться. И Харли тоже.

Я рукой показал на собаку.

Мистер Келли коротко кивнул.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джаред, — открыл дверь и исчез в доме.

Джаред прыснул мне в шею.

— Бойфренд, значит?

— Ну ты точно не мастер Йода, — поддразнил его я. — Да! У меня для тебя кое–что есть.

— Это можно получить в доме? — его смех превратился в легкие поцелуи. От этих движений меня проняло желанием.

— Нет.

Джаред выглядел разочарованным.

— Не сейчас.

Он повеселел.

Я порылся в кармане. В аэропорту мне удалось сделать копию ключа и теперь я протягивал ее Джареду.

— Даже если ты не решишься жить вместе, я все равно хочу, чтобы он был у тебя.

Джаред молча взял ключ. Я же наоборот не мог остановиться и продолжал болтать:

— Просто ты… и Харли... Вы оба для меня много значите. И я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя как дома. Мне очень нравится мысль, что я могу возвращаться из своих командировок и ложиться с тобой в постель, целовать тебя, когда пожелаю.

Намек Джаред прекрасно понял и с энтузиазмом принялся меня целовать. Харли улегся на ступеньки. Когда Джаред отстранился, он, глядя мне прямо в глаза, сообщил:

— Хочу, чтобы ты узнал кое–что до того, как я соглашусь переехать к тебе. Я в тебя чертовски влюблен. Просто чтоб ты знал.

Вместо ответа я поцеловал его. Так гораздо легче. Ведь я тоже понимал, что сам влюбился в него по уши.

Конечно же, глупо целоваться на пороге собственного дома, едва приехав из аэропорта. Но понимаешь это гораздо позже. Ведь никогда не знаешь, кто за вами может следить.

***

— Это объясняет, почему Розенбаум решил начать наблюдение за Падалеки. Давайте перейдем к операции в Чикаго.

— Та, которая..?

— Та, в которой мистер Падалеки вступил в контакт с организацией Розенбаума.

— Все не…

— Просто перечислите события, агент Эклз.

***

Крис был странно оживлен, когда определял для меня пути проникновения на оперативную базу подозреваемой террористической группы в Чикаго. Как и у большинства злодеев, у этих тоже была своя ширма. Например, выходцы из Восточной Европы обычно любят стрип–клубы. Итало–американцы часто занимаются импортом оливкового масла и ресторанами. Эти же были белыми расистами. Должен признать, я думал, что мне повезло. Они могли открыть приличный гриль–бар или закусочную. Но их ширмой оказался тренажерный зал.

Удивительно сдержанную реакцию Джареда на мой отъезд я решил просто игнорировать.

По прибытии, взяв абонемент на месяц, я хорошенько изучил место и уже был готов к следующему шагу. Пролезть в заднюю комнату в конце рабочего дня казалось самым простым способом добыть информацию. А с инструментами, что дал мне Стив, обойти их охранную систему — раз плюнуть.

Выйдя из душа после тренировки, я обнаружил СМС от Джареда: «Надеюсь, ты не против. Я в аэропорту. Увидимся в отеле».

Вот черт! Так–то мой номер был чист. Однако наличие ряда предметов, вроде набора для чистки оружия, Джареду пришлось бы долго объяснять. Не говоря уже о том, что Крис тоже жил в этом номере. Я поймал такси.

Джаред ждал меня в фойе.

Странно, с одной стороны я злился, что он примотал сюда без предупреждения и срывает мне такую важную операцию. С другой же, у меня в груди защемило от взгляда на него. Он стоял там: такой большой, сумка валяется в ногах, сам улыбается, разговаривая с брюнеткой в форме служащей отеля. Гигант и малютка. Трудно было сдержать улыбку.

Еще я заметил Криса. Он тоже засек меня и, проходя мимо, сунул в руку карточку–ключ.

— Номер 335. Я туда все твое перенес. Избавься от него.

Он взял такси и уехал.

Едва я вошел, Джаред меня увидел. Он тут же прервал разговор и смотрел на меня сияющими глазами. Такое трудно описать. Это словно солнце взошло, он весь светился. Глупая улыбка растягивала губы, но взгляд оправдывал любую глупость. Я ощутил ответную радость.

— Привет, — сказал я.

— Привет, — ответил он.

Потом мы…

***

— Агент Эклз, хочу напомнить, что это федеральное расследование. Вы обязаны сообщать все детально.

— Конечно. Желаете услышать, в каких позах мы трахались?

— Эм… Пожалуйста, все, что посчитаете нужным.

***

Позже Джаред захотел пойти вместе со мной в клуб. Моя легенда предполагала такой поход. К счастью, я уже провел рекогносцировку и присмотрел один такой — гей бар, если быть точным, — неподалеку от моей цели. Прибыли мы туда довольно поздно, однако Джаред еще не адаптировался и по времени Западного побережья бодрствовал. Казалось, он готов танцевать всю ночь напролет. В связи с чем, у меня оставалось два выхода: подсыпать ему снотворного в напиток, вырубить и прикинуться ничего не понимающим, либо выскользнуть из клуба, смотаться в спортзал, найти что надо и незаметно вернуться к Джареду, пока тот не спохватился. Последний вариант был гораздо сложней, только виделся мне более верным. Я и так много лгал ему и без всякого снотворного.

Так что я притворился, будто мне надо в туалет. Народу в баре было битком, и в туалете явно тоже было не протолкнуться. Но наверняка мне знать об этом вовсе не хотелось. Я свернул за угол, через заднюю дверь вышел на улицу и, вскарабкавшись по стене, несколько минут спустя уже был у зала.

В наушнике Крис давал мне инструкции. С его помощью я отключил сигнализацию и открыл служебный вход. Вот тут–то отличный план дал сбой. Неожиданно зал оказался не пустым — из комнаты для частных тренировок раздавались голоса. Я проверил оружие и продолжил путь к задней комнате, где была спрятана потайная лестница в подвал. Так, вроде все тихо. Воспользовавшись дешифратором, я открыл замок на двери и спустился вниз.

Подвал террористы явно использовали для своих грязных делишек. На стенах висели разные схемы и карты, которые я тут же сфотографировал. Хакнул их простенький блок на компьютере и все скинул на флешку. Четыре минуты спустя я уже был на пути наверх.

На этот раз голоса из тренажерки уже не просто раздавались глухим эхом. Они гремели достаточно громко в пустом помещении. Я отчетливо услышал звук удара кулаком по живой плоти. Крис в ухе орал на меня, чтобы я убирался сейчас же. Но я должен был посмотреть! Своей мини–камерой я заснял всех людей в комнате, отметив у одного из головорезов в руках оружие. Там было четверо мужчин: один на коленях, один в костюме, и двое, которых иначе как головорезами и не назовешь. Хотя оружие я видел всего у одного.

Решение пришло мгновенно. Я вытащил пистолет и выстрелил в единственную лампу, освещавшую помещение. В темноте я влетел внутрь, схватил стоящего на коленях парня и потащил его к выходу. К счастью, малый оказался смышленым и не сопротивлялся, пока остальные метались в темноте. Мимо плеча просвистела пуля, когда мы выскочили на задний двор и побежали к подпорной стене. Я подсадил моего нового знакомого и затем полез сам. Едва я скрылся, пули изрекошетили кирпичную кладку, поднимая пыль в темноте. Мы оторвались и добежали до фургона, который Крис предусмотрительно подогнал ближе.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Крис, вливаясь в автомобильный поток.

Я согласно кивнул и взял бутылку воды с приборной доски.

— Ага. Еще и прихватил тебе кое–кого для допроса.

Фургон тряхнуло, и вода разлилась прямо на меня.

— Вот же! Мне сейчас возвращаться к Джареду.

Выругавшись, я стянул с себя рубашку, на которой заметил пятна крови и грязи.

Крис подбросил меня ближе к клубу и заверил, что доставит нашего нового друга куда следует в надлежащем виде. Я же не имел ни малейшего представления, что делать. Только сейчас до меня стало доходить, как надолго я оставил Джареда одного.

— Дженсен? — Джаред сильно удивился, когда снова меня увидел.

Я в ответ прижался к нему и прошептал на ухо:

— Да, Джаред?

— Ты же в рубашке вроде был? — дыхание Джареда сбилось. Он прижимал меня к себе властно, ухватив за голую спину.

— Какой–то мудак на меня пиво вылил. Я попытался отстирать, да все только испортил. Вот и подумал, что ты не будешь против, если…

Свои лживые оправдания я высказывал самым сексуальным тоном, словно мы с ним были в постели, а не в баре.

Джаред еще сильнее сжал меня.

— Вообще–то, не против. Но мне совсем не понравилось, как тебя пожирали глазами, пока ты шел по танцполу.

— И пришел прямиком в твои объятия, — прошептал я ему в ухо, ласково прижимаясь к щеке Джареда. Могу поклясться, он даже простонал. — Ты уже натанцевался?

***

— Я потерял связующую нить, агент. Как это все связано непосредственно с инцидентом?

— Слушайте дальше.

***

В отеле завтрак был включен в обслуживание, так что Джаред настоял на том, чтобы мы его попробовали. Невзирая на бурную бессонную ночь. Так что, должен признать, я не сильно сопротивлялся и просто переставлял ноги, следуя за Джаредом.

Вдруг он кому–то помахал рукой и поволок меня за собой через весь зал. В итоге мы оказались лицом к лицу с Розенбаумом и Уэллингом собственными персонами.

— Привет, ребята! Рад снова увидеться! — Джаред пожал руку Тому и стукнулся кулаками с Майком. Я стоял рядом и изо всех сил старался не глазеть на них с открытым ртом. — Это Дженсен. Говорил же, что я его не выдумал.

Тут я стал центром внимания двух самых разыскиваемых террористов в стране. Я вяло улыбнулся. Они пробормотали приветствия.

К счастью, Джаред воспринял мое тупое молчание за обычное утреннее поведение.

— С Дженсеном не разговоришься, пока он пять кружек кофе не выпьет. Ну, думаю, увидимся еще.

Затем Джаред ласково взлохматил мне волосы, рассмеялся, когда я хмуро отстранился. После всех этих манипуляций он потянул меня дальше к столу.

— Откуда ты их знаешь? — я постарался, чтобы вопрос прозвучал спокойно и незаинтересованно.

Джаред в ответ засмеялся.

— Не ревнуй! Не после того, как я прилетел за сотню миль ради тебя, — он придвинулся ближе. — И не после этой ночи.

Стыдно признаться, но я покраснел, вспомнив громкий стук из соседней комнаты (комнаты Криса, как я понял теперь), когда мы маленько увлеклись.

— Просто интересно, как ты заводишь так много друзей, — немного грустно сказал я.

У меня с такой жизнью иметь столько друзей невозможно.

— В аэропорту познакомился. Мы разговорились. Они считают, что это мило — прилететь к тебе и сделать сюрприз. — Джаред улыбнулся. — Я волновался, боялся показаться навязчивым.

Разыгрывая его, я смотрел серьезно, будто взвешивал оба варианта. Но долго не выдержал, увидев, как он напугался.

— Я бы не сказал, что мило. Это очаровательно. И типа горячо, — улыбнулся я ему.

— Давай завтрак с собой заберем?

Как впоследствии оказалось, Джаред не только поболтал с Розенбаумом и Уэллингом, но и обменялся с ними номерами телефонов. Это уже я выяснил из телефона Джареда, пока он был в душе. Тогда же я позвонил и все сообщил Крису. Я едва успел удалить звонок из памяти своего телефона, как вода в душе перестала шуметь.

***

— Выглядит вполне невинно.

— Об этом я вам и говорю. Джа… Мистер Падалеки в данной ситуации совершенно случайный участник. Это я виноват, что он...

— Кого винить, укажут факты. Продолжайте рассказ, пожалуйста.

***

Вспоминая события в Чикаго, для меня не было ничего ужасней, чем смотреть, как Джаред со всем свойственным ему дружелюбием общается с Розенбаумом и Уэллингом. К тому же, сам факт, что эти расисты оказались в Чикаго именно в тот момент, когда ожидался следующий теракт, тоже напрягал. На предварительном совещании в штаб–квартире мы установили, что по имеющимся у нас данным Розенбаум точно готовится к следующему удару.

Только вот каков именно будет этот удар, нам было неизвестно.

Естественно, я доложил об участии Джареда. Возникла дискуссия по поводу наших дальнейших действий. Миша предложил рассказать Джареду всю правду, но его быстро заткнули. Крис был за то, чтобы я вообще порвал с ним. Однако Крипке наоборот был за то, чтобы мы продолжили наши отношения.

— В любом случае, Джаред уже вляпался. Что дает нам возможность узнать больше об их организации.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы Джаред стал одним из них? — я ушам своим не поверил.

— Необязательно. Но если эта их дружба позволит нам…

И Крипке с остальными принялись решать, каким способом можно было использовать моего парня в наших общих целях. Я в этом участия не принимал. Я только и думал о том, как держать Джареда ближе к себе, чтобы вовремя его защитить.

Когда я сообщил, что Том и Майк пригласили нас с Джаредом на ужин, все были в восторге.  
Мне же было просто интересно, как эти двое выдают себя за парочку.

Прибыв на место, я понял, что этот дом раньше ни разу не фигурировал в наших отчетах. Жуткая мысль о том, что, возможно, все были правы насчет опасности, заставила меня крепко прижать к себе Джареда.

Ложь к тому времени стала моей второй натурой. Не умей я вживаться в свои выдумки, я бы ничего не добился в жизни. Но наблюдая, как эти двое играют роли домоседов, мне было очень сложно сопоставить их новые амплуа с предыдущими портретами криминальных гениев, желающих разрушить страну, которую я защищаю. Том поддразнивал Майка, что тот побрился налысо на спор, о чем и рассказал мне в красках, пока сам Майк учил Джареда правильно гладить их кошку, чтобы не быть поцарапанным.

Жучок, что я должен был поставить у них в доме, прожигал мне карман.

Когда хозяева понесли грязные тарелки на кухню, Джаред приблизился ко мне и прошептал:

—Ты какой–то слишком молчаливый. Все нормально?

Я посмотрел в его глаза, полные заботы и любви. Ни капли подозрения. Это–то и пугало больше всего.

— Все хорошо, просто устал.

— Мы можем уйти, ничего страшного.

Он ласково провел по моей спине большой ладонью.

— Нет, я просто заскочу в ванную, ополосну лицо, — я встал и направился внутрь дома. — Вторая дверь справа?

Джаред кивнул. Выглядел он обеспокоенным.

Скрывшись из его поля зрения, я тут же перестал притворяться и принялся открывать все двери подряд. Первой оказалась кладовка. Следующей — спальня. Напротив ванной дверь вела в кабинет. Я вытащил жучок и прикрепил его под столешницей. Там его не должны заметить. Как можно тише я прикрыл дверь. Позади, в передней части дома, хлопнули дверью, так что я быстро вошел в ванную и нажал слив бачка.

На выходе меня ожидал Майк.

— Дженсен, все нормально?

Я все ждал, что он станет пристально и подозрительно осматривать меня, задумчиво покручивая несуществующие усы. Но он по–прежнему вел себя, как обычный парень.

— Да все в порядке, просто немного нездоровится, — в подтверждение своих слов и во избежание дальнейших расспросов я хлопнул себя по животу. — Уже полегчало.

— О! Надеюсь это не наша стряпня, — огорченно сказал Майк.

— Нет, вовсе нет! — заверил его я. Внезапно захотелось его подбодрить. — Думаю, это тунец, что я ел на завтрак. Плюс немного волновался перед нашей встречей. Я не очень–то частый гость на званых ужинах.

— Чувак, — Майк похлопал меня по спине, — это вовсе не званый ужин. Это просто приятный вечерок с друзьями. Давай лучше десерт поедим. Если ты, конечно, в силах.

— К пудингу я всегда готов.

***

— Что произошло с жучком?

— Он не сработал. Позже мы узнали, что дом набит глушилками.

— Почему бы вам не рассказать, что случилось потом?

***

Джаред продолжал видеться с Томом и Майком. По большей части — с Томом. Они вместе бегали. Джаред рассказывал, что Майк много ездит по командировкам. Это подтверждало информацию, поступающую к нам. Майк мотался по стране, проводил многочисленные встречи с разными людьми. Все указывало на то, что происходит некое координирование массовой атаки.

Затем Джаред оказался тем, кто прервал поток столь важной для нас информации.

— Том сказал, что они с Майком не придут на покер. Предложил нам вдвоем устроить романтический вечер. — Он повернулся ко мне лицом. Когда я пришел, Джаред спал, и я как раз пытался незаметно залезть к нему под бочок. — Так сказать, устроить себе воссоединение, — он говорил тихо и не глядя на меня.

— Джаред?

— Просто… — он поднял наконец на меня глаза, и я был сражен плескавшейся в них злостью. — Я считал, что если мы будем жить вместе, я смогу лучше тебя узнать. Но ошибался.

— Моя работа… Поездки… — я пытался подобрать хоть какие–то оправдания.

— Брехня все это! Я ни разу не видел, чтобы ты что–то писал! Ты только и делаешь, что ходишь в свой офис и работаешь там допоздна. Я даже не могу вспомнить, когда ты был дома на выходных в последний раз! — судя по всему, Джаред давно уже об этом думал. — И вообще, какой писатель–фрилансер будет носить костюм?

— Джаред… — я попытался хоть что–то сказать.

— Дженсен, — он прервал меня, закрыв мне рот своей ладонью. — Просто… Я хотел бы знать правду. Ты явно что–то от меня скрываешь. Майк уверен, у тебя кто–то есть на стороне, но я не знаю… Если хочешь порвать со мной, то порви уже. Вместо того, чтобы вот так меня игнорировать.

Он убрал руку, но я не нашел, что сказать. В любом случае, мое молчание он воспринял как согласие. Перекатившись на кровати, он поднялся.

— Что ж, видно, вопрос с романтическим ужином отпадает. Сегодня я переночую в гостевой, а завтра подыщу себе другое жилье.

Я позволил ему уйти, не сказав ни слова. Может быть, даже хорошо, что он уйдет. Так лучше для него. Он сможет найти человека, который будет с ним честен.

Я вынул из кармана телефон и уставился на него. Мне следовало сообщить, что Майк с Томом не пришли, но отнюдь не работа сейчас занимала мои мысли. Вместо этого я просто лег спать. В такой огромной и такой внезапно пустой кровати.

Новости от Джареда подняли всех на уши. Я в итоге двое суток подряд дневал и ночевал на работе, закидывая Джареда смс–ками с извинениями. Думаю, он решил, что я у Криса. Ну или сплю с кем–то в городе.

Его ответные смс были холодны и по делу. Друг Софии подыскивает соседа по квартире, но там нельзя с собакой. Не смогу ли я подержать у себя несколько дней Харли, пока не найдется для пса новый дом?

Я старался быть внимательным. Очень старался. Я соглашался со всем, что он хотел. Он заслуживал счастья. Я же в свою очередь полностью окунулся в работу. Читал рапорты, прослушивал телефонные переговоры и анализировал файлы. И, ясное дело, именно Миша оказался тем, кто первым сообщил о прорыве.

Его уровни взволнованности легко читались по поведению. Если он идет обычным шагом, значит, никаких новостей у него нет. Если идет быстрым — значит, накопал нечто интересное и над этим работает. В этот же раз он молнией промчался через весь офис, размахивая листом бумаги. Через секунду все сотрудники побросали свои дела и последовали за Мишей в конференц–зал. Он уже положил лист в огромный проектор и направил изображение на стену.

— Скоординированные нападения, да? — Миша, похоже, считал, что мы телепаты и четко следим за его мыслью. — Так вот нет. Это поставки. Атаковать они будут здесь.

Он нажал несколько кнопок, и на стене появилась карта. Изображение увеличилось — на экране стало видно какое–то промышленное здание.

— Не понял, — пробормотал Крис, пытаясь рассмотреть здание более детально. Миша пробежал пальцами по клавиатуре, и вот изображение стало другим: вид с высоты птичьего полета превратился в вид с фасада здания. Это оказался совсем не промышленный объект, а огромный торгово–развлекательный центр.

— Тут будет проведена атака. По всем составляющим, биологическое оружие.

Миша обернулся к нам. На его лице триумф сменился разочарованием, когда он увидел, что мы пялимся на него в удивлении.

Крипке оперся ладонями о стол.

— То есть, ты хочешь мне сказать, что два самых разыскиваемых террориста в стране собираются применить биологическое оружие на гражданском объекте в моем городе, а мы потеряли важнейший источник информации об их передвижениях?

Миша нервно сглотнул. Я покачал головой. Крис разозлился. На минуту настала мертвая тишина, затем мы пошагали к выходу. По пути Крис достал из своего стола ключи от машины.

— Я поведу.

***

— Да, агент Эклз, у нас есть копия рапорта мистера Коллинза. И все совпадает с вашими показаниями. Итак, расскажите, как случилось, что мистер Падалеки снова оказался вовлечен в операцию?

— Еще раз прошу отметить, что мистер Падалеки тут случайный участник. Если бы не я…

— Факты, пожалуйста.

***

Так случилось, что я знал этот торговый центр. Потому что это был мой магазин. В смысле, он находился в моем районе. Мы с Джаредом не раз ходили туда в кинотеатр. Я там половину гардероба себе купил, потому что это было удобно. Это была моя территория.

Тогда–то у меня и появилось нехорошее предчувствие. Слушая своих напарников, обсуждающих план действий, я старался игнорировать холодок в желудке.

Хотя, как мне кажется, «эвакуировать весь центр и найти устройство» так себе план.

Прибыв на место, мы обнаружили полицейских, отчаянно пытающихся сдержать натиск толпы любопытных. Вокруг сновали телевизионщики. В секретности просто не было никакого смысла. Мы подъехали на своем спецназовском грузовике и выгрузились.

Худой, остроглазый дежурный офицер, затянутый в бронежилет, остановил нас перед самым входом. Крипке махнул перед ним своим удостоверением и потребовал отчета. Мы узнали, что здание удалось эвакуировать практически полностью. Потом он запнулся, а я задержал дыхание, боясь услышать худшее.

— Есть кое–что еще. До того, как нас отрезали от системы наблюдения. Это не точно, но, кажется, внутри остались люди. Трое. Последний раз их видели на фудкорте.

У меня появилось стойкое ощущение, что я знаю, кто были эти трое. Но вместо того, чтобы сходить с ума от волнения, я сосредоточенно проверил патроны в своем пистолете.

Крипке принялся раздавать приказы. Миша пытался найти службу охраны. Крис в архитектурном отделе должен был получить поэтажные планы. На вопрос Крипке о закрытии периметра офицер утвердительно кивнул.

Я, никого уже не слушая, зашагал к входной двери.

На полпути меня за рукав остановил Крипке.

— Дженсен, ты куда?

Я стряхнул его руку.

— Там Джаред.

Он пристально посмотрел на меня.

— Ты не можешь этого знать.

— Уэллинг, Розенбаум и их заложник, — я загибал пальцы. — Джаред. Они, видно, играли с нами все это время.

Крипке повернулся, чтобы спросить что–то у Криса, и я продолжил движение к двери. Крипке крикнул мне вслед, приказал остановиться. Я повернулся у дверного проема.

— Попробую выиграть время.

Не стал прислушиваться к словам Криса: «Это самоубийство!» и вошел в здание.

В спешке эвакуации все забыли о музыке. Теперь, в тишине, неуместно приятная мелодия звучала громче обычного. Прятаться не было смысла — как хлопают входные двери, было слышно во всем здании. Пока я осторожно пересекал главный холл, направляясь к атриуму, скрип моих ботинок резонировал на полированном полу.

Комплекс состоял из трех этажей и никому сейчас не нужные пустые эскалаторы по–прежнему двигались с легким шумом. Посреди фудкорта фонтан шелестел водой. Я прислушался. Никаких посторонних звуков. Тут мое внимание привлекли медленные хлопки, раздавшиеся с эскалатора. Я поднял оружие на появившегося наверху Майка.

— На твоем месте я бы не размахивал пушкой, Дженсен. Мало ли куда попасть можно. Или в кого.

Майк ступил на эскалатор, и за ним встал Джаред, подталкиваемый Томом. Они остановились в нескольких футах от меня. Том держался чуть позади Джареда — значит, держал его на мушке.  
Руки Джареда были скованы наручниками спереди, а рот заткнули какой–то тканью. Ничего больше мне не хотелось в тот момент, как вытащить эту тряпку и расцеловать его. Но, глядя в испуганные глаза Джареда, я сомневался, что он оценит такой поступок.

Однако Майку текущее положение вещей, видимо, очень даже нравилось.

— Полагаю, ты пришел нам сказать, что мы окружены и пора сдаваться?

— Я пришел за Джаредом, — не смотря на Майка, ответил я.

Джаред распахнул глаза еще больше, услышав это, и дернулся вперед. Но Том тут же приблизился к нему вплотную и, прихватив за плечо, заставил остаться на месте.

— Так пойди и забери, — сказал Том.

Исчез любезный парень, который учил Джареда делать идеальный банановый дайкири. Здесь стоял убийца, который, я знал, скрывался в нем все время. Майк тоже перестал играть. Трудно точно определить, но его лицо теперь выглядело более резким, он как будто стал выше ростом. Вся его поза кричала об опасности.

— Без проблем. Как только буду уверен, что вы его отпустите, — я отчаянно пытался протянуть время. Они были слишком близко. — А меня можете взять.

На секунду показалось, что Майк серьезно обдумывает этот вариант. Но он лишь рассмеялся.

— Зачем мне один, когда я могу взять обоих?

Майк кивнул Тому, и тот показал пистолет, уже открыто тыча дулом в пояс Джареду.

— Брось пушку, Эклз.

— Как давно вы знаете? — спросил я, подняв свободную руку вверх, второй осторожно кладя пистолет на пол, чтобы невзначай не выстрелил.

— Все время, — ответил мне Том. Внезапно ко мне подошел Майк и со всей дури саданул рукояткой пистолета по голове. Прежде чем провалится в темноту, я увидел, как расширились глаза Джареда.

Просыпался я медленно. Поначалу было решил, что я дома в постели, потому что рядом ко мне прижималось чье–то теплое тело. Наверное, Джаред простил меня и вернулся.

Я сонно прильнул к нему. Потом подумал, что он не обнимает меня как обычно всеми конечностями. Наоборот, лежит без движения. Тут я наконец проснулся окончательно и открыл глаза. Взглянул на Джареда и вспомнил, где мы.

Каким–то образом мы очутились в мебельном отделе торгового центра. Джаред смотрел на меня возмущенно. Он по–прежнему был в наручниках и с кляпом во рту. Как и я. Осмотрев Джареда с ног до головы, я не заметил на нем никаких ран или царапин. Кажется, он не пострадал. Я прикоснулся лбом к его лбу, чтобы приободрить его. Или себя. Его пальцы нащупали мои, и он притянул меня к себе поближе.

После этого я перекатился и, извиваясь всем телом, сел на кровати. Ноги у меня тоже были связаны. То есть, гулять мне не позволено. Как, впрочем, и Джареду. В конце прохода были видны Майк и Том, яростно спорящие о чем–то друг с другом. Очень аккуратно я поднял руки к глазам, рассматривая замок на наручниках. Вроде самый простой. Не сводя глаз с ссорящихся парней, я осторожно потянул бляху на ремне. Мысленно порадовался, когда раздался тихий щелчок, и потайное отделение открылось. Оно было достаточно большим, чтобы спрятать аварийный передатчик и отмычку.

Джаред возмущенно толкнул меня локтем. Забавно было наблюдать, как он всплескивает руками. В ответ я мог лишь поиграть бровями, на что он закатил глаза. Стало так легко и уютно, словно и не было между нами размолвки. Внутри меня снова разлилось приятное теплое чувство. До меня как будто дошло в один момент — хорошо, что мы вместе переживаем это. Что Джаред тут не один.

Я снова вернулся к нашим наручникам и быстро справился с простеньким замком на своих. Затем — Джареда. Майк в это время болтал по телефону. И ему очень не нравилось то, что он слышит в трубке. Том, склонившись на ним, старался подслушать разговор. В общем, оба террориста были сейчас очень заняты.

Как только Джаред освободил руки, он сразу же вытащил кляп изо рта. Я последовал его примеру.

— Ты знаешь, где устройство? — быстро зашептал я ему на ухо.

— У Майка в кармане, — также тихо ответил он. — Похоже на маленькую флягу.

— Ясно. Я их отвлеку, а ты ползи к пожарному выходу. Только когда будешь выходить, подними руки за голову.

Джаред явно был со мной не согласен, и, чтобы не развивать спор, я наклонился к нему еще ближе и прошептал:

— Если сделаешь это, я тебе все расскажу. До мельчайшей детали.

— Обещаешь?

Вместо ответа я поцеловал его. Затем он посмотрел на меня покорно — думаю, он понял, что выбраться отсюда с ним у меня шансов немного — и скатился с кровати. Я сделал то же самое с другой стороны и нагнулся, чтобы развязать ноги. Джаред не стал этого делать, а сразу же пополз к выходу.

Наше внезапное движение привлекло внимание Тома и Майка. Но исчезновение с кровати, однако, дало нам чуточку времени. Я вытащил передатчик и воткнул в ухо.

— Прием!

— Дженсен? Слава богу!

Голос Криса дрогнул, в нем послышалось облегчение. Меня тронуло такое волнение друга.

Спрятавшись за спинкой кровати, я внимательно следил за периметром и докладывал Крису:

— Джаред выходит. У Майка есть оружие. Как только Джаред выйдет — вы входите. Постараюсь их отвлечь.

Выглянув за угол, я наткнулся на ухмыляющегося Тома. От удара все–таки успел увернуться. Выбросив ноги вперед, я повалил его на колени и тут же ребром ладони по затылку послал в нокаут. Мой пистолет торчал у него из– за пояса. Я забрал его и обернулся, Майка нигде не было видно.

— Том готов. Повторяю, Уэллинг вне игры. Розенмбаума не видно.

Я докладывал тихим голосом, прокрадываясь вдоль полок с бельем и шторами.

Вдруг вдалеке раздался эхом звук выстрела.

— Джаред! — заорал я.

От страха за его жизнь я выскочил из укрытия и что есть мочи рванул на звук. Увидев Майка с пистолетом в руке, я ни секунды не колеблясь выстрелил ему в грудь три раза. Когда я подбежал, он уже лежал на полу.

Джаред тоже лежал. Весь бледный, рвано дышал, а на груди расплывалось красное пятно. Скоро по помещению застучали подошвы ботинок спецназа.

— Дженсен? — едва слышно прошептал Джаред.

— Я здесь! Никуда не денусь. Никуда. И ты не смей уходить от меня! — я бормотал в страхе все подряд, не задумываясь над смыслом, крепко прижимая ладонями его рану. — Ты не можешь умереть! Не можешь. Я же люблю тебя. Так люблю!

Джаред поднял на меня глаза.

— Любишь? Ты никогда этого не говорил.

Я давил ему на грудь, стараясь остановить кровотечение.

— Люблю. Останься со мной, не умирай. Останься.

Голова Джареда безвольно свесилась набок. Бойцы оторвали меня от Джареда, забрали оружие. Крис тоже там был, оттаскивал меня. А я тупо смотрел, как медики суетятся вокруг моего Джареда, сокрушенно качают головами, закладывают ему грудь большим количеством белых марлевых повязок. Которые так страшно быстро становятся красными.

***

— Агент Эклз, с вами все в порядке? Хотите, сделаем перерыв?

— Нет, ничего. На чем мы остановились?

***

Джаред был очень серьезно ранен. Майк знал куда стрелять, чтобы уж наверняка, и если бы парамедики не оказались рядом, Джаред вряд ли выкарабкался. Так что, вместо морга он оказался в подвале нашей штаб–квартиры, в больнице для агентов.

Я смотрел на него через монитор камеры видеонаблюдения. Почему–то никак не мог решиться войти в палату и заговорить. Крис какое–то время даже наблюдал за тем, как я слежу за Джаредом. Но, видимо, моя нервозность — как я вечно поправлял галстук, как открывал рот, чтобы что–то сказать, но так и не произносил ни звука — и его достала.

Он прокашлялся и сказал:

— Иди уже и поговори с ним.

— Что? — переспросил я и принялся яростно грызть ногти. Крис отбил мою ладонь.

— Иди туда, пока я сам не втолкнул тебя к нему и не закрыл дверь на замок! Джаред с ума сходит, ведь от тебя ни слуху ни духу.

Говоря это, он толкал меня, как танк, к двери палаты Джареда. А учитывая, что рисковать без надобности не стоит, я подумал, что он прав.

Как только я вошел, Джаред тут же отбросил журнал, который ему кто–то любезно притащил. Он буквально впился в меня глазами.

— Привет, Джей. Вот решил тебя проведать… — и не надо ему знать, в каких муках я простоял целый час перед монитором. Или о тех бесконечно жутких часах, проведенных в комнате ожидания, когда его оперировали. — Надо было закончить с бумажной работой. Ну ты понимаешь…

— Не очень, вообще–то.

Голос у него был спокойный. Слишком даже. Он злился. О, это нехороший знак.

— Второй курс колледжа.

— Чего? — не понял он. Непонимание всяко лучше, чем злость.

— Тогда я был завербован, — наконец я решился. — Мне понравилась идея стать полезным обществу. Мои отношения с будущей профессией не сложились, и я был рад этому. Мне нравилось мое занятие, как с физической, так и с интеллектуальной точки зрения. — Я зашагал по комнате. Джаред неотступно следил за мной взглядом. — Нельзя никому об этом рассказывать. Так не делается. Потому что это опасно для того, кому я все расскажу. Я не хотел подвергать тебя опасности.

Я подошел к кровати. Джаред по–прежнему молчал.

— Если бы все повторилось, я бы ничего не сказал. Я бы держался подальше от тебя. Чтобы ты остался просто парнем из собачьего приюта, с прекрасным телом и добрыми глазами. Прости.

Джаред склонил голову и посмотрел на свои ладони, лежащие на одеяле.

— То есть, ты не дал бы мне ни шанса?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. Потому что… — я запнулся. — Ну ты в курсе, почему.

Джаред поджал губы.

— Ты даже произнести это не можешь! Как я могу тебе снова доверять, если ты постоянно молчишь?

— Прости.

Я встал. Положил руку на ладонь Джареда, но он не ответил на рукопожатие.

— Ладно, оставлю тебя.

Пока я шел к на выход, чувствовал взгляд Джареда на спине. Открыв дверь, я остановился в проеме.

— Я действительно люблю тебя. Больше всего на свете. Уж точно, больше своей работы.

Секунду я подождал, но Джаред ничего не ответил.

И я закрыл за собой дверь.

***

— Что ж, все вроде бы в порядке, агент Эклз. Если вы не желаете добавить что–нибудь еще.

— Есть кое–что. Должен сообщить о смене статуса.

— Статуса? Какого рода изменения?

— Смена фамилии. Теперь следует писать агент Эклз–Падалеки. Двойная фамилия.


End file.
